A secret affair
by Tris James everdeen
Summary: When Aria turns up up suprise Ezra at work what fun could follow? Based of the scene in 02x09 in Ezra's office. rated M for a reason. chapter one of many more hopefully. please read and review, thank you. TJE xo


Hey everyone.

This a Ezria (Ezra and aria) fic. Based of the scene in 02x09 in the office, rated M for SEXUAL Content and language please don't read on if this isn't your thing.

Please read and review.

thank you

TJE xo

A secret affair.

It was a regular Tuesday morning when Ezra fitz was sorting papers out on his desks, he had to grade the pop quizzes before his next class. He should have done them last night but Aria was making that task impossible as she kept distracting him by walking around in one of his old button Downs and panties.

His mind began to wonder back to the idea of her long lean leg and firm Behind as she reached up to get the coffee beans. It felt like hours since he had seen her, would it be wrong to call her and get lunch together?.

That plan would be no good he thought as he picked up his phone to call her, Byron worked in the office down the hall in mondays they couldn't risk being seen together.

Ezra was so deep in thought that he jumped when he heard the door open. He turned quickly to be greated with the sight of his gorgeous girlfriend smiling wickedly.

She shut the door behind her. A smile rose to his lips.

"Whys it so hot in here, aren't you hot? " she asked taking off her leather jacket, throwing it on a chair next to her.

" I am now" he said taken back by her openness. He throat suddenly dry.

" I've been thinking we need some alone time" she said trying the door knob, "how do you lock this thing?"

She grabbed a chair and shoved it against the door locking it from the inside.

Aria unzipped her waist jacket and pulled it over her head exposing her lacy camisole.

"oh man" Ezra said in a small strangled moan. Why did she have to be so hot.

She struted over to him her tight hips swaying as he kissed him passionately. He grabbed her by the hips and pulled her flash against his body making her aware of his sudden hardness. She smiled into his kiss and ran her fingers though his hair pulling teasingly, Ezra let out a low moan as she started to grind her hips into his. His hands roamed all over her tight little body.

"I have class in 15 minutes" Ezra said, he shouldnt let this go to far with her father just Down the hall.

" that's pleanty of time" she muttered into his ear and started to kiss down his neck finding his sweet spot just behind his ear.

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea" he said pulling away, if he didn't stop now then he never would. Plus a hicky would be hard to explain to his students.

" I think you spend far to much time thinking, don't you think?" Aria whispered as she started on his tie and buttons.

"Ugh huh" Ezra whispered back kissing her hard, grabbing her legs and winding them round his core. Carrying her over to his sofa he layer her on top of him careful not to hurt her.

This was not the time to be gentle thought Aria.

She contuined to kiss his swollen red lips as he ran his fingers though her dark hair. Pulling on in teasingly, she began to kiss down his throats sucking as she went.

"Ugh" Ezra moaned once she had reached his coller bone. Her fingers working his buttons as she kissed down his toned muscular body until she reached his navel.

She looked up at him with dark eyes as she slowly opened this fly working his pants down. She moved down his legs and pulled her camisole over head leaving her completely exposed. Her nipples hardened.

She toke his member into his mouth and began it work it making him feel very satisfied.

His hands lacying into her hair helping her, pushing her.

"Aria" Ezra said in a quiet warning tone. She returned to her work driving him close to the edge. She knew just what she was doing.

His hand went out to lift her face she looked him in the eye as she licked her lips.

" I want too" she said and with that she went back to her work and soon he was close to the edge and she pushed his over, over and over again.

She sat up and wiped her lips with her hand, looking him in the eye; smiling.

He just lay there for a minutes taking in the view, it wasn't something he would easily forget anything soon.

" oh shit" he said getting up, " I have class in two minutes"

he grabbed his shirt as she swayed over to fix his tie, he grabbed his papers and turned to Aria who was just putting her camisole back on.

" I have to get to class I'm sorry" he said giving her once last chaste kiss on the check.

" don't worry" she said going to leave too. She grabbed her jacket.

she had just stepped out the door when he grabbed her arm swinging her back into the room, slamming the door shut.

He kissed her hard pinning her to door by her wrists over her head and a firm pressing of the hips, he began to kiss her neck his breath quick and hot in her ear. Biting her earlobe and down to her Collor bone sucking till he left his mark.

" meet me here after class for round two." He whispered.

With that he opened the door and she left hoping to get back to rosewood high before the lunch bell rang.

She couldn't wait for round two...

if if you liked it please leave a rewiew and I'll make it a series..

thank you

TJE xo


End file.
